Battle for Primeval Supremacy
by GaleaAponeurotica
Summary: Do you want to know how a tempting alcohol can bring an intensive damage to Koshino’s body?  Read it on.


**Battle for Primeval Supremacy**

Summary: Do you want to know how a tempting alcohol can bring intensive damage to Koshino's body? Read it on.

Author's Note: I got inspired from a friend who got drunk after a party…and I decided to write with it.

* * *

It was Thursday night with ecstatic people drinking and singing karaoke love and rock songs, which dominate along the narrow strip of Kanagawa. Koshino strolls along the path with slight disgust and hatred in his brown colored eyes. 

He has a wondering thought on how people could get through of this addictive pastime. Imagine this, blue collared workers' hard earn money is being wasted continuously and then the following day, they work as usual, appearing fine and stabled. Hell! How in the world do these paradoxical faces mix?

"Koshino, over here!" Someone shouted out.

It turns out to be Sendoh Akira, the spiky haired lad, who spotted the lonely boy passing along the joint. Koshino pretends not to notice him but an innocent urge begins to whisper in his mind. Perhaps, a brief conversation will be enough to recognize his call as he approaches Sendoh's premises.

"Why are you here?" he queried, waving his hand vigorously, avoiding the scented smoke coming from the grill.

"Having a good time, I guess. Care to join me?" Sendoh offered, passing him a plate of beef stripes.

The sight of succulent beef stripes overpowers him. "Sure!" Koshino agrees, taking a seat right next to him. This chaste affair is nothing but unknowingly, it can turn out a well-concealed temptation from its core. He temporarily disturbs his contented mind where he witnessed Sendoh taking thick slices of meats and drinking a large bottle of beer.

_When did he start consuming these copious amounts of steaks and beers?_

The heart of this question lays the ingrained human gluttony, wherein beer and meat are happily coexists into each other's arms. Like romantic lovers, they cling into each other tightly that someday separation will end their engagement. Additionally, people here have established a fine line between social drinking and alcoholism but this can be debatable. A lot of incidents, friends would invite the unsuspecting Koshino to watch the cherry blossoms festival underneath those exotic trees only to find out that it was a good excuse to get themselves intoxicated.

Having a yakiniku, (Japanese barbecue) is such a pleasant experience but with alcohol involved? It was another matter to consult further with his brain. There are potential risks include by the following:

1. Passing out right on the spot or somewhere else's property.  
2. Vomiting profusely like the rampaging Niagara falls.  
3. Having sex with someone you know or do not know (person's gender is discarded here).  
4. Confessing your hidden desires.

Or it can be all of the above.

Koshino took a bottle of beer. _Three is enough_, he secretly plans, reminding himself that he needs to go home early for tomorrow's work.

One thing that Sendoh has this amazing edge is his capability of handling himself. How is that? You may ask to verify Koshino's claim and here is why. Sendoh drinks and eats as if he has a mammoth appetite. The short lad remembered long ago about Uozumi's farewell party and Fukuda challenged the ace player about this drinking contest. Of course, being a challenger by nature, Sendoh accepted it with a sunny smile in his face. After gulping buckets and buckets of alcohol, the spiky haired lad stands alone…undethroned.

Unfortunately, after drinking seven beers, Koshino has over reached his limit. He can feel his head bobbing in one corner, indicating that he is no longer in control. Eventually, another verbal offer resonates in his ears.

"Hey, how about some whiskey?" Sendoh said, with a bottle in his hand

Anyone, from Koshino's sorry state, should have turn down the tempting liquor. It should be that way. However, there was a saying that plans don't always come together no matter how much you love it when they do.

This time, the battle for primeval supremacy begins.

_**Koshino's logic**__: "Okay, you promised yourself that three beers are enough. Drinking another is way too much of your capacity."_

_**Koshino's mouth**__: "Who cares about that? Just keep them coming and I'll be happy as a bee."_

_**Koshino's heart**__: "Uh, I didn't mean to interrupt you guys but there's work tomorrow."_

_**Koshino's mouth**__: "What work? Get the hell out of here you party pooper!"_

_**Koshino's anxiety**__: "Wait! We need to settle this argument. Brain, can we get an over rule here?"_

_**Koshino's brain**__: ………………_

_**Koshino's nerves**__: "Attention! Brain is dead! I repeat, brain is dead! Abandon ship!"_

_**Koshino's anxiety**__: "Oh, for crying aloud, he's toasted! I hope he will recover soon."_

_**Koshino's penis**__: "Soon is the last thing we need. What we need right now is a leader!"_

_**Koshino's mouth**__: "Great! Now that brain is dead, I am now officially in charge!"_

_**Koshino's anxiety**__: "That's not the way the chain of command works. It should be the heart."_

_**Koshino's mouth**__: "Read the book, you moron. I placed second in command next to brain since I am closer than the rest of you!"_

_**Koshino's liver**__: "Have mercy, mouth! Let heart show us the way and have pity on me."_

_**Koshino's anxiety**__: "We've been ruled by organ capacity, mouth. Heart, what are your orders, sir?"_

_**Koshino's heart**__: "Hmmmm, let's see…there are two situations wherein we have a friend here who is having a good time with Koshino while the drunken boy has an office work to do for tomorrow. This is tough!"_

_**Koshino's anxiety**__: "Heart, we have no time to loose! What will be your decision?"_

_**Koshino's heart**__: "I'm feeling the urge to drink…"_

_**Koshino's mouth**__: "Yes!"_

_**Koshino's heart**__: "However, we need to suspend this time since liver is begging for my mercy."_

_**Koshino's mouth**__: "What? I object!"_

_**Koshino's anxiety**__: "Objection denied! Okay, folks, roll away."_

Koshino whispers into Sendoh's ear that he had enough as he stood up from his seat. Surprisingly, he manages to get a cab for a ride home.

* * *

The following day is a humongous headache for the short lad. Koshino decides not to drag himself to work since it is impossible to function at this state. All these toxics absorb heavily in his body while the internal organs are having a hard time cleaning its mess. 

_**Koshino's cells**__: "Man, I can't do this job alone. I need help."_

_**Koshino's liver**__: "If you think you need help, what about me?"_

_**Koshino's anxiety**__: "Calm down, organs. Mind your own business."_

_**Koshino's mouth**__: "Look who's talking…"_

_**Koshino's logic**__: "Hey, mouth! When do you think you're shutting up?"_

_**Koshino's mouth**__: "Hmph!"_

Suddenly, a mobile phone rings loudly in the silent room. Koshino lay helplessly in bed as he weakly extends his arm with leftover strength. Somehow, he has to recover from a hangover.

_**Koshino's muscle**__: "I never realize that reaching for the phone is quite a chore."_

_**Koshino's liver**__: "Get it while its ringing!"_

The drunken lad finally answers the phone, "hello?"

Suddenly, a female voice greeted him at the end of the line.

"Hi! I'm interested to one of your bras and my cup is measured 88cm. However, I am not sure about the Asian measurements, so could you please recommend a size for me? Thanks!"

_**Koshino's mouth**__: "Bust measurement? Who are we? Personalize tailors?"_

_**Koshino's penis**__: "Perhaps former lingerie employees will be better."_

_**Koshino's logic**__: "Shut your instincts! Heart, what will be your reply?"_

_**Koshino's heart**__: "Hmmmm, I really don't know."_

_**Koshino's mouth**__: "Leave it to me!"_

Dumbfounded, Koshino replies angrily, "What the fuck do I looked like? Lingerie designer? In addition, I am a male and I have no idea about bras except the quickest way on how to unfasten them. Wait a minute! Did you say 92 cm? Maybe I can help. I need further information about your naked breasts by taking pictures of it in every possible angle. After intensive discussion and investigation with my colleagues, I will call you back as soon as possible." Then, he pushes the button to hang up.

_**Koshino's logic**__: "What the fuck is that?"_

_**Koshino's mouth**__: "That my friend…is shutting up."_

_**Koshino's anxiety**__: "What if that is his girlfriend?"_

_**Koshino's mouth**__: "Get that crap out! It even doesn't sound his girlfriend."_

_**Koshino's brain**__: "I think you had enough, mouth!"_

_**Koshino's mouth**__: "What the…Brain, it's nice to have you back!"_

_**Koshino's logic**__: "Yeah, right! Welcome, my foot!"_

_**Koshino's foot**__: "Hey! Stop insulting me."_

_**Koshino's logic**__: "Sorry."_

_**Koshino's brain**__: "You've done enough damage last night, mouth. It's about time to punish you."_

_**Koshino's mouth**__: "Wait! Maybe we should elaborately discuss this."_

_**Koshino's logic**__: "I don't think we need that!"_

And so it ends here, as the brain emerges a sole ruler to Koshino's well-being.

End


End file.
